Around the World in Eighty Years
by Oy-with-the-poodles
Summary: He knew that around this next turn would be the tree...and the clearing where he and Winnie had first met. Would she be there? Would she have waited? Winnie&Jessie! Please R&R! CHAPTER 2 UPLOADED!
1. Around the Next Turn

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to the Tuck Everlasting movie or the Tuck Everlasting book. 

AN/ My first Tuck Everlasting story! I think this story is going to be based off of both the book and the movie. But mostly off of the movie. I recently finished the book. I'd already seen the movie and never even heard of Tuck Everlasting as far as I can remember. But several people have said that they like the book better, so of course I wanted to read it. Compare them to each other. And I think that they are totally different! Only a few things are the same. Which one do you like better? I'm not sure which one that I like better. Probably the movie. Anyway, here's the story! Enjoy! =D

Jessie Tuck meandered through the wood half expecting things to have changed, at least a little. 

But with each twist or turn of the path, that he was presently following, he saw that nothing in the wood had changed at all.

A shocking testament considering the strange and modern world that buzzed about outside the peaceful, green palace of towering pines and large old oaks.

No, nothing had changed.

There were still toads, rabbits, deer, and other animals that had always seemed to light about the wood, even when Jessie and his family had first discovered the mysterious, creaking world.

Anticipation made Jessie quicken his pace as he walked along the dirt path.

Would she be there?

Would his world be forever altered by the young girl who had stolen his heart so many years ago?

"Winnie Foster." He murmured the familiar words slowly.

Doubt clouded his mind and he let out a nervous sigh.

Had it been wrong of him to tell her to go to the spring and drink the water?

No, he decided.

He loved her and she loved him.

She was the only person in the world who shared their secret.

And that fact alone forever made her an important part of their lives.

Even if they were a world apart, she knew that he was waiting.

Always there, never changing.

And he knew the same

Always holding on to the hope that she would be waiting for him too.

A smile tugged at his lips as he remembered her youthful laughter, her blue eyes, and gracefulness.

She had to be there.

He couldn't bear to think that she wasn't.

He had waited eighty years for her.

Anticipating the day that he would see her again.

Jessie knew the clearing-and the tree-would be around the next turn.

He took a deep breath and stepped into the clearing where he and Winnie had had their first encounter.

She sat on the edge of the spring, running her hand back and forth in the placid water.

She looked up and their eyes met.

Winnie had waited.

AN/ Did you like it? Should I continue? This is my first Tuck Everlasting fic! So please review and let me know what you thought! Thanks for reading! Please keep your reviews G rated like this story! Thanks! sMiLe! =D

Oy-with-the-poodles 


	2. Conversations

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to the Tuck Everlasting book or the Tuck Everlasting movie.

AN/ Sorry for the mistake with spelling Jesse's name in the last chapter! =D

"Winnie Foster?" Jesse whispered.

Winnie glanced up and smiled, "Jesse!"

She ran into his open arms and laughed, "I'm so happy to see you!"

Jesse was speechless with his arms wrapped around her tiny waist.

She leaned back in the embrace and looked into his green eyes, "How long has it been?"

"Too long." He managed to say.

Winnie grinned and leaned in to kiss him.

"You waited." He managed to say.

"You thought I wouldn't?"

"I knew you would. I hoped you would."

"I waited a while though to drink the water." Winnie said as she took a seat under an oak tree.

Jesse sat beside her, "How long?"

"Till I was seventeen. I drank it on my birthday. I didn't want to only be fifteen and be stuck that way."

"You don't look any different."

"You thought I would?" Winnie asked.

"No. But, you waited two years. And you don't look any different."

"Nope. How are Miles and the rest of the Tucks?" Winnie questioned.

"The same." Jesse smiled.

"You know what I mean, Jesse Tuck."

"They're good. In good health, but that can only be expected."

"True. What are they doing now?"

"Mae and Tuck are living in Scotland, and Miles came with me back to Tree Gap. Well, I guess you couldn't really call this Tree Gap anymore. It's some rip roarin town now. Your house is still there." Jesse said.

"I noticed that. I'm not sure who lives there now."

"What have you been doing for the past eighty years?"

"Traveling mostly. After I first drank the water, I told my mother that I was going to travel. I wrote, but eventually we lost touch. When I came back, my small family was gone. I went to the cemetery when I first moved here and I saw their gravestones."

"Winnie, I'm so sorry."

"I know."

"What else did you do besides travel?" Jesse asked.

"I settled down for a few years, in London. By that time I would have been twenty-eight. I moved to Rome after that. I've seen a lot of places, but I saved France for us. The Eiffel Tower. I've been living here in Tree Gap for the past five years. Then I received your letter, telling me to meet you here today. When you sent it to my old house, the current owners gave it to the post office, who then put it in my post office box." Winnie sighed after the long spew of words.

"Wow. You've been busy." Jesse replied.

"What have you been doing?"

"Traveling. Moving from place to place every couple of years."

"And Miles?"

"He's met someone. But he's only been dating her for a couple of months and he's scared about what will happen if he tells her about him. If she believes him and he can make her understand about never telling anyone else, he can take her to the spring and let her drink." Jesse said.

"That's good for him."

"Winnie, what made you drink from the spring?" Jesse asked, a serious expression on his face.

"I couldn't imagine my life without you, Jesse. That's how I knew that I had to drink it so that I could see you again."

"I'm glad you did."

"Me too."

AN/ Did you like it? Please review and let me know! And I would like to give a special thank you to Beth Smith. Thank you so much for understanding. And thank you for your words of encouragement. They really help me realize that there are people who still understand about standing up for what you believe is right. So once again thank you and I hope that you enjoy this chapter! And to those people who do plan on reviewing, please, for my sake, keep it G rated like this story! Thanks for understanding! Have a great day and don't forget to sMiLe! =D

Oy-with-the-poodles


End file.
